Eligos
Eligos is a city located on an island of the same name in northern Farthrone. It was created following the destruction of Orjer City when one of the two Arks that were launched to escape the cataclysm ran a ground on the island. History Landing The Eligos ''beached itself on the unnamed island off the coast of north Farthrone with its hull being breached. The passengers disassembled the vessel, using its wood to construct buildings and fortifications, awaiting any sign from the mainland of what had happened. Eventually scouting parties were sent to the edge of the peninsula were the Black Cloud now hung in the air with those that attempted to enter the smoke dying soon after. Those that went south encountered the tales of rebellion and uncovered the rise of the orcs and other minority races in the Union taking advantage of the situation to establish their own kingdoms. Surviving the Union's Fall Eligos Isle expanded to be a city in the years following the fall of the Union, with its reputation as a refuge for the disenfranchised Union loyalists drawing many in hiding in the fledgling Krontiz Empire. After a recent expedition that passed through the city on to the border of the desolation, the merchant Barrek Galven has set up trade between the city of Menrek and Eligos. Currently the city's main trade comes from its sister city New Orjer who have sought to unite into a single state once again but the distance in geography makes it impractical. Recolonising of the Peninsula Following the dissipation of the Black Cloud over the Orjer Peninsula, the city of Eligos has begun rapid preparation to retake the city of Orjer and the surrounding land hoping to use their naval forces to quickly deploy to the region. Structure Naval Influences As most of the leaders in the early society of Eligos were those experienced in the maritime structure of a naval force the design of the city's government mirrors that of a military organisation rather than a civilian one. This includes titles that were passed down from the crew of the vessel ''Eligos, with ranks such as Captain for the premier of the city and descending ranks from First Officer all the way down to Midshipman. These titles are usually hereditary with emergency powers existing for if an unsuitable heir was unavailable and some chance for 'promotion'. Enlisted Some people are considered 'enlisted' and receive appropriate ranks, these will often be the descendants of the passengers on the Eligos that seek to enter the system of Eligos to try and advance through the social hierarchy. Non-Combatant This is the title given to the majority of people in Eligos, referring to the earliest documentation created by the naval officers in the first settlement who referred to the passengers as such. Military Navy Eligos is a primarily naval society with the majority of its military spending going towards the creation of a fleet of ships that has been under construction for generations originally envisioned to launch an attack on the Krontiz Empire, though it was most likely an attempt to keep the settlers busy as the early leaders had little plan for the future of the settlement beyond survival. Eligos has six Ironclad Warships and various craft in its fleet, though the Warships have never left their dock except during ceremonies and their guns have never been fired in anger. The lesser vessels in the fleet mainly deter pirates and escort ships to New Orjer. Its whaling fleet is twice the size of its military one, coming to around fifty vessels devoted to hunting the beasts. Economy Limited Resources Eligos Isle has little in terms of natural resources with much of its wooded areas needed to protect the city from the storms common to the region and the ground too hard for any grain to grow. The mountains and valleys in the south of the island houses rice paddies and iron and gem mines that the small population has attempted to exploit. Most material needed for the city's growth and survival is taken from the coast of Farthrone's north leading to some exploration. The Sea Eligos' primary resource is the sea, feeding its population on the bounty of the waters around it from fish to seaweed. Whaling is a large industry in Eligos with much of its fleet devoted to the occupation, they are hunted for their meat and oil which lights the city at night. Connections with New Orjer The long voyage to New Orjer is one of the few links the island has with the rest of Farthrone requiring sailing around the peninsula and down the western coast. Here critical materials are traded for, with Eligos' ship builders and whale oil being their most valuable resources with which they trade with their distant cousins. Connections with Menrek Following the voyage of Barrek Galven the city of Eligos became one of the few cities connected to the distant continent of Etan. This connection manifests in a yearly voyage from the city of Menrek by the great floating fortresses of the dwarves, bringing with them valuable metals which the city of Eligos trades in precious gems. Society Races Eligos has a high population of tieflings and humans who came from the wealthy parts of Orjer City that could afford passage on the ship when it left the city. Other races however were already on the vessel when it was being launched, those that had signed up to be part of the original colonisation effort that the Eligos was beginning to embark on when the Black Cloud erupted. These races' descendants make up minorities in the city with some on the brink of dying out due to lack of new people coming into the city. The Sea Sailing is the most common profession in Eligos with most people having at least some degree of knowledge of seafaring. Religion The Ocean Around Worship of the ocean and waters that surround Eligos is the most common religion in the city, with various spirits recognised and paid homage to in relation to the different forces at work in controlling the fate of vessels on the water. A priest or shaman of one of these spirits will often accompany ships in times of danger to ensure a secure voyage. Geography Eligos is buffeted by cold with for much of the year except during the warm season when the days are long and the weather is mild. To the south and east are a chain of mountains that makes access to the continent difficult.Category:Location Category:Farthrone Category:Tiefling Category:Orjeri Union